Conventionally, there have been instances where a stud bolt is used when attaching a container to another member in a state where hermetic seal is held. For example, in brake booster devices, there is a brake booster device where shaft portions of bolts are caused to penetrate to the outside from the insides of a front shell and a rear shell, each of the bolts is fixed to each of the shells by staking, the brake booster device is attached to a vehicle body by the bolt that has been attached to the rear shell, and a master cylinder is attached to the brake booster device by the bolt that has been attached to the front shell.
Additionally, as that structure, as shown in FIG. 26, there is a structure where convex portions 105 and recessed portions 106 are numerously formed on a head portion end surface 103 of a bolt 101 around a bolt shaft portion 102, the bolt shaft portion 102 is inserted from one side surface side thereof through a through-hole 109 that is drilled in an attachment plate 108 such that part of the bolt shaft portion 102 is caused to plastically deform from the other side surface side, the bolt 101 is attached and fixed to the attachment plate 108 so as to be held between that plastically deformed portion 107 and the head portion end surface 103, the convex portions 105 are caused to eat into the attachment plate 108 such that the convex portions 105 are caused to project further than the head portion end surface 103 and are formed, a stopper portion 104 that includes a flat surface with substantially the same height as that of the head portion end surface 103 is disposed between those convex portions 105, and the recessed portions 106 are formed between the convex portions 104 and the stopper portion 104 (see Patent Document 1).
Further, as shown in FIG. 27, conventionally, as a stud bolt 201, there is a stud bolt of a structure where a bolt head portion 202 is integrally formed on one end, a bolt shaft portion 204 extends on the other end, and a knurling portion 203b is formed vertically excluding a staked portion 203c of a shoulder portion 203 that is formed between the bolt head portion 202 and the bolt shaft portion 204.
Patent Document 1: JP-B-8-3327